


kiss me slowly

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [21]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>"How much I love you," Hongbin said, without hesitation or embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me slowly

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK. RABIN PORN??? the actual title for this fic is "rABiN? POorN???". writing this fic felt a bit like writing about your parents having sex, it was really weird. this fic takes place within the same time frame as the previous two fics, picking up after rabin left neo.

Wonshik couldn’t remember the last time they made it home so quickly. In fact, the last time he had traveled this fast, flitting through the shadows as quickly as he did, had been when they had gone to Taekwoon’s place after Sanghyuk and Jaehwan had slept together for the first time. There was something of the same urgency now, although the sunrise wasn’t bearing down on their shoulders. 

Hongbin had his hand and was pulling him, leading him home. They paused only to open and close the grate leading into the tunnel to the house, and then again outside the front door. Wonshik tugged Hongbin to a stop. “What?” Hongbin asked. 

Wonshik shook his head. “I don’t want to— if Sanghyuk is like how he was last time—”

“You need to stop worrying about Sanghyuk,” Hongbin said. “He’s not as much of a child as you and Hakyeon make out. Jaehwan is no idiot. He should know by now that hurting Sanghyuk again would be the last thing he does.” He turned his face to the door and muttered, “Not sure he would want to hurt Sanghyuk anymore though.”

“What does that mean?” Wonshik asked. Hongbin just gave him a smile in return.

As they stepped through the front door, Wonshik found himself holding his breath, knowledge of Jaehwan’s charm notwithstanding. He was scared, scared that he would be able to smell blood, scared that Hongbin would regress like last time. His hand found Hongbin’s, but Hongbin was sniffing around, taking steps further into the house. 

“It’s okay,” he said, turning to give Wonshik a soft, sincere smile. “I can smell Sanghyuk but I can’t smell anything else. It’s okay. The charm worked. Come on.” 

He pulled Wonshik in the direction of their bedroom. Wonshik stumbled along after him, feeling unbalanced. Not just physically, either, he felt completely unbalanced inside, like Hongbin had taken him apart and shaken him up and then tried to slot him back together. It wasn’t an unusual feeling around Hongbin. 

The house was quiet, still. The sun was a little time from coming up, which meant that Jaehwan, at the very least, should still have been awake, but he didn’t come out to join them. Neither did Sanghyuk. If Wonshik hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that the house was completely empty besides the two of them. 

“I like that charm,” he muttered, and Hongbin laughed, the sound echoing down the hallway to their bedroom. 

Their bedroom was a lot nicer now than it had been when Wonshik had first moved them in there. The furniture was still old wood, the furnishings still dark and gothic, but there’d been a lot of random bits and pieces in the room which they’d moved to another room. Like the bust of a 19th century musician. Jaehwan had protested about them moving that out, since as far as he was concerned, it was the perfect decoration. 

Wonshik barely had time to think before the door to their bedroom was swinging shut behind him, and he was pressed up against it. Hongbin’s body was hard, unyielding against his, holding him still as Hongbin kissed him. It was still strange, to press against the strength in Hongbin’s body, and feel it not give. When they were human, Hongbin had been strong but not as strong as Wonshik. It was not an unpleasant feeling, to be held against the door like this. 

“Remind me to thank Hakyeon later,” he mumbled against Hongbin’s mouth.

“Could you _not_ talk about Hakyeon right now?” Hongbin grumbled breathily, shoving his leather jacket off his shoulders.

Wonshik let out a huff of laughter. “Okay, good point.”

Hongbin’s hands found the hem of his shirt, tugging it up over his head in one smooth, practised movement. As soon as it was out of the way, Wonshik resumed kissing him, a hand holding Hongbin’s head just there, where the angle was just right. If they were still human, he’d be kissing to steal Hongbin’s breath away. As a vampire, it was enough to feel Hongbin grinding their hips together, his cock fully hard, Wonshik’s close behind. 

Wonshik’s jeans followed his shirt, Wonshik stepping out of them and kicking them away impatiently. Hongbin took his time with Wonshik’s underwear, letting it drag over the head of Wonshik’s cock as they went. Wonshik hissed, and Hongbin laughed, a soft puff of air, before he shoved the underwear the rest of the way down for Wonshik to step out of.

He took Wonshik’s cock in both his hands, fingers wrapped loosely around the shaft. “We’ve been so careful,” he said, fingers barely moving, just enough to be maddening. There was something terribly intimate in his tone. It made Wonshik stand stock still for fear of disturbing it. “We haven’t been doing this much, but I miss it.”

“Yeah,” Wonshik breathed out, “yeah, I’ve missed it too.” 

Hongbin’s thumb rubbed idle circles against the sensitive underside of the head of Wonshik’s cock. He seemed lost in thought, his hands going through the motions that he remembered. He knew Wonshik too well after all their years together, knew how to make him fall apart, even when he wasn’t thinking about it. Of course, it didn’t take much, since Wonshik was head over fucking heels for him. 

Wonshik kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip to draw him out of his reverie. “What are you thinking about?”

Hongbin chuckled, his hands slowing, then stopping, fingertips moving to rest of the bony jut of Wonshik’s hips. “How much I love you,” he said, without hesitation or embarrassment. 

It was still new, that. Wonshik smiled, wide, aware that he must look like a sappy idiot. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hongbin murmured. “Like I said, if we’re going to be together, then we should really be together.” There was a brief pause. “I used to be scared.”

“I know.” Wonshik had always known that Hongbin was scared of letting what they had be more than the fun it had started as. He’d always known that he loved Hongbin more, that he was the one who was letting himself feel things as he should. It had never mattered, not to Wonshik. 

“I didn’t know how to be with someone. I didn’t know how to act, I didn’t know how to do it without losing myself. But now I’m living with you, we share this room, we’re sharing a life. It’s not so scary.” His voice dropped until it was barely more than a whisper. “Not as scary as some other things.” 

Wonshik slid an arm around his waist, walking him backwards until Hongbin flopped onto the bed, a slight smile on his face. Wonshik climbed on top of him, bracketing Hongbin’s thighs with his knees, his head with his arms. He kissed him long and hard and deep. “Don’t think about that,” he said. 

“I’m not. But being in love with you isn’t scary, I see that now. I’m already with you, so I should be _with_ you. Do you see what I mean?”

Wonshik didn’t answer. He pressed their mouths together, kissing until he could feel any last bit of tension leave Hongbin’s body, until Hongbin was pliant underneath him. He took Hongbin’s shirt off, tossing it aside, before kissing down his body, taking the time to touch his lips to every piece of skin that he could get at.

The truth was, he didn’t understand what Hongbin meant. He, after all, had never thought that loving Hongbin was scary. It felt like he’d always been in love with Hongbin, like all those years before they knew each other had just been a time where the switch had been turned off, but just because it was in the off position didn’t mean that it wasn’t still there, wasn’t just waiting to be flicked. Even turning hadn’t been as scary as not being able to be with Hongbin. 

And now he had forever with him. Thinking of it made him feel drunk. 

He feathered kisses across Hongbin’s stomach as he undid the button on his jeans, slowly dragging them down over Hongbin’s thighs. Hongbin squirmed, trying to get him to go faster, but Wonshik ignored him. Once the thick denim was out of the way, Wonshik pressed his open mouth to Hongbin’s cock through the material of his underwear. 

Hongbin exhaled, his hand stroking into Wonshik’s hair. He practically melted into the bed, hips tilting up slightly. Wonshik mouthed at his cock for a few minutes, taking care to make sure his fangs didn’t make an unwanted appearance. 

Wonshik kissed back up Hongbin’s body, taking a moment to suck lightly at the hollow of his throat. Hongbin lifted his hips up off the bed to let him slide his underwear off, Hongbin flicking them away with a careless foot. He grabbed Wonshik’s hips, his thigh going between Wonshik’s, rubbing his cock against Wonshik’s thigh slowly. 

“I’m glad this is something vampires can do,” Hongbin muttered, his hands trailing up Wonshik’s stomach, across the bumps of his abs slowly, until he hooked them over his shoulders. He gave Wonshik a sweet smile. “It would have sucked to have had forever with you and not be able to appreciate your body like this.” 

“It’s nice to be appreciated for the right reasons,” Wonshik said. 

Hongbin laughed, cut off when Wonshik rutted their hips together, grinding their cocks against each other. Maybe he could have done it, could have lived forever with Hongbin without sex. In fact, he knew he could have done. Even if Hongbin had never come out of his bloodlust, Wonshik would have lived forever with him, doing what he could to make Hongbin’s life as easy as possible. Part of him had already dedicated itself to that life. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Hongbin said. “It makes your face go weird.”

Wonshik sighed. “Why do I even _want_ forever with you?”

“Because I’m so pretty,” Hongbin said. He kissed Wonshik once, shortly and sweetly. “Now stop thinking so hard about it and get to fucking me.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Wonshik said, and was rewarded by Hongbin pinching his ass. 

Wonshik dutifully retrieved the lube that sat on the bedside table. They had it well at hand, although it was as Hongbin had said; they hadn’t really doing this so often recently. Things had felt so unstable for so long, that normal no longer felt like a thing that they understood. 

Hongbin took the lube from him, uncapping the lid and liberally coating his fingers with it. Wonshik watched in confusion until Hongbin’s hand disappeared between his own legs, a finger pressing inside of himself faster than Wonshik could react to.

“Oh,” Wonshik said, flopping down beside Hongbin, to watch as he fucked himself with his fingers. He went quickly, a little too fast for Wonshik’s liking, but Wonshik wasn’t about to tell him to stop. He sensed the moment Hongbin added a second finger, Hongbin’s mouth dropping open with a soundless gasp. 

“I was going to do that,” Wonshik said, with a little grumble, his mouth against Hongbin’s bare shoulder.

“You could still help,” Hongbin said, a tense note in his voice. Wonshik took his cock in his hand, thumb rubbing circles into the head. Hongbin huffed out a laugh. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

“I know.” Wonshik snagged the lube again, slicking up his own fingers. He nudged Hongbin’s legs apart further and then added one finger to Hongbin’s two.

“Yes,” Hongbin gasped out, arching off the bed slightly. Wonshik kissed his shoulder, over and over again, as together they worked Hongbin open. After a minute or so, he nudged Hongbin’s arm away and took over, three fingers, until Hongbin was whining, his fingers digging into Wonshik’s shoulder. 

Back when he was human, Wonshik had often wondered what he’d done so well in a previous life to be able to deserve someone like Hongbin. How had he managed to find and fall in love with someone who looked as beautiful as Hongbin did when he ground his hips down, fucking back against Wonshik’s fingers, a sheen of sweat over his skin. This wonder had not ceased now that they were both vampires. In fact, he thought it had probably increased. As a human, the wonder had merely been that he had managed to end up in bed with someone as perfect as Hongbin. Now the wonder was that Hongbin actually loved him. 

“What did I do to deserve you,” he murmured, hoping that Hongbin wouldn’t hear him over the sounds of his own laboured breathing, but he hadn’t reckoned on the uncanny vampire hearing. 

“I’m not the one who turned themselves into a vampire just to be with me,” Hongbin said. His nails were digging in so hard now that Wonshik thought he could feel them breaking the skin slightly.

“That doesn’t—” Wonshik waved with his other hand. That didn’t count. He was fairly sure now that he’d been completely out of his mind when he’d done that. It felt like it had happened to a different person. The Wonshik he had been when Hongbin had not been around felt completely detached to who he was before and after, like a whole year had been cut out from his existence. 

“Don’t tell me it doesn’t count,” Hongbin said. “Don’t you dare.”

Wonshik didn’t say anything. Slowly, he slid his fingers out of Hongbin, using what was left on his fingers to slick up his cock. Hongbin shifted, scooting up the bed so he could rest his shoulders against the headboard and pillows in a half-reclined position. He held out his hand to Wonshik. “Come on.” 

“You’re being impatient.”

“No, you’re taking too long. I might die if you take much longer.” 

“Jaehwan would have mentioned if it were possible for a vampire to die of sexual frustration. In fact, he probably would have expired already from it.”

“First Hakyeon, now Jaehwan.” Hongbin gave that sickly sweet smile again, hooking his arms across Wonshik’s shoulders as Wonshik moved to kneel between his legs. “Is there something you need to tell me, Wonshik?” 

“Yes,” Wonshik said seriously, taking his cock in hand and positioning it. He tugged Hongbin’s hips towards him, so that Hongbin slid down on the bed, Wonshik’s cock sliding into him easily, quickly. Hongbin gasped, hands clawing at Wonshik’s arms. “You’re right, I was taking too long.” 

Hongbin laughed breathlessly. “You’re an asshole sometimes.”

“Mmm.” Wonshik rocked his hips gently, going slow now, letting Hongbin get a feel for it. When they were human, sometimes it had been different, sometimes they could fall into bed and fuck and be done in minutes, satisfied and sated. But they did this so rarely now, Wonshik liked to take his time, liked to savour it. Liked to make sure Hongbin felt it. 

Hongbin’s hands roamed over his shoulders and down over his chest again, sliding down until he was gripping Wonshik’s hips. He tugged Wonshik closer at the same time that he ground his hips down. He moaned, his head tipping back, pressing into the pillows. Wonshik drew in a desperate breath before he remembered that he didn’t need to. 

“More,” Hongbin said, one of his legs wrapping around Wonshik’s waist. “More, don’t tease me, Wonshik, more—”

Wonshik kissed him, muffling Hongbin’s cry as he snapped his hips faster, harder, driving his cock into Hongbin properly now. Before long Hongbin couldn’t even hold his head up enough to meet Wonshik’s kisses, head lolling on the bed with his mouth open, fangs slipping out. Wonshik swallowed down Hongbin’s cries, kissing even when Hongbin couldn’t return it. 

Hongbin’s heel pressed to the base of Wonshik’s spine, urging him where Hongbin’s words failed him. Wonshik moved, pulling them closer to the center of the bed, where he could change the angle. He hooked his arm under the knee wrapped around his waist, tugging until it was against his shoulder, and Hongbin gave a strangled yell, his hands practically tearing at the sheets above his head.

“Yes,” Hongbin almost shouted. “Yes, like _that_ , Wonshik, ah—”

Wonshik couldn’t help the smirk that grew across his face. It was simple to know when Hongbin was starting to fall apart, since he grew louder, his voice higher pitched with each thrust of Wonshik’s hips. It was almost like a game, to see how fast Wonshik could draw the first scream out of him, and then how loud he could get Hongbin to be. 

It was a game that Hongbin didn’t like. “Stop _smirking_ at me,” he snapped. Wonshik laughed, the sound barely audible thanks to how tense and coiled he felt. “It’s not— _fuck_ —” He broke off with a slight scream as Wonshik grasped his cock, twisting his hand in the way that he knew Hongbin liked. He stopped before Hongbin could come and Hongbin cursed at him. 

“I like it,” Wonshik murmured, letting Hongbin’s leg fall back down beside Wonshik’s waist so he could lean and nuzzle at Hongbin’s cheeks. Hongbin growled, the air from his breathing puffing against the side of Wonshik’s neck. “It means I’m doing something right,” Wonshik whispered into his ear.

Hongbin hands slid into Wonshik’s hair, gentle, for a moment, before they tightened and he jerked, yanking Wonshik’s head to the side. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of Wonshik’s neck, and Wonshik felt the pinprick of Hongbin’s fangs a split-second before Hongbin bit down, hard, right above where his pulse point used to be. 

Wonshik choked, the pain of the bite shooting through him, and in that instant he lost control and came, hips stuttering. Hongbin gulped down a couple of mouthfuls of blood, stealing it from him, almost as if to prove a point, while Wonshik blinked away the black spots in his vision.

“You came,” Hongbin murmured into his ear. He sounded very proud of himself. 

“Good observation,” Wonshik muttered. He lifted himself off Hongbin, his cock sliding out of him. Hongbin whined, but Wonshik had very little sympathy for him. Hongbin’s mouth was covered in blood, lips shining deep red. Wonshik pressed their mouths together and took Hongbin’s cock in his hands again, both hands this time, jerking him off quickly, the best way he knew. He could practically feel Hongbin coming to pieces under him, like he was a jigsaw puzzle that Wonshik had just shaken apart. 

Hongbin came with a loud cry of Wonshik’s name, shouting it into Wonshik’s mouth, his hands cupping Wonshik’s cheeks to keep him there, to keep him kissing him. Wonshik was so close to him that some of the come splattered onto his own stomach. What with that, and the sweat that coated him, he felt horribly sticky.

He rolled onto his back, touching his hands tentatively to where Hongbin had bitten him. The wounds had already healed over, but the blood was still there, still wet. “I can’t believe you bit me.”

“You were getting too cocky, and I wanted to see how you would react,” Hongbin said. “And now I know. You _liked_ it.” 

Wonshik didn’t say anything, his fingers still probing the place where his wounds no longer were. It wasn’t quite true to say that he had liked the biting. He hadn’t necessarily enjoyed the pain. He knew there were people who did like that kind of thing — from things Hongbin had suggested, it seemed that Sanghyuk was one of those people, which made Wonshik feel quite sick — but Wonshik was not one of them. Pain was just pain, it held no pleasure for him.

And yet. It was true that he had come, that he had come quickly, all in a rush, and that that was thanks to the bite. There had been— something, something intense, about the way Hongbin had bitten him. They had not, as a rule, done anything like this, either inside or out of the bedroom. When Hongbin was regressed, then he bit Wonshik, but that was playful, as playful as it could be. They didn’t _do_ this. It was too— too vampire—

“Oh,” he said softly.

Hongbin curled up along his side, head pillowed on his chest. “Is it okay? It didn’t hurt too badly, did it?”

“No,” Wonshik said, shaking his head slightly. “It’s just— we really are who we are, now, aren’t we? We turn a blind eye to it sometimes but we’re vampires.”

“We are,” Hongbin said quietly. “And maybe that’s bad but I don’t feel like it’s bad if I’m with you.”

Wonshik opened his mouth to say something, unsure what, unsure what could be enough to express all the emotions crowding his body, but Hongbin yawned widely, interrupting him. Wonshik laughed. He could feel the tiredness pervading his body too, a combination of the sex and the oncoming dawn. “Go to sleep, dearest.”

Hongbin patted his chest. “You’re a sap,” he said. Wonshik couldn’t really deny it.


End file.
